


Pillion

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, meme: five sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor seems to be making a habit of giving Grace exciting motorcycle rides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllyHR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/gifts).



> For a five-sentences fic meme on LJ (Given the first sentence, write the following five).

"Are you scared?" The Doctor leaned into the corner, his knees within inches of the polished basalt surface. "Or do you hang onto me this tightly whenever we share a motorcycle?"

"Only when you do something insanely dangerous — which comes to the same thing," Grace said, her hair whipping round her face. If she concentrated really hard on the speeder they were chasing, it was almost possible to forget that they were the wrong way up, or how far down the floor was. "Why did I ever think we'd be able to get away with just _watching_ the Antigrav Olympics?"


End file.
